


Not Today

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Just Friends, M/M, R76暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 同事友情向注意有一句R76暗示1 老牛仔说往事。（并非指代年龄）2 一个让源氏犹豫的抉择。3 可选1：他们会对于“战争”保持怎样的态度与看法。 可选2：他们会对于“明天”保持怎样的态度与看法。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada





	Not Today

“嗯……”麦克雷把最后一点烟头灭在灰扑扑的地面，转过头对源氏说，“我有一个朋友……”

刚开始的时候，他看着有点冒傻气。

那时候他脸上受了很严重的伤，不过他还是尽力笑了一下，挺丑的，试图表示对博士的感谢，不那么热心，有点阴郁，不过至少看起来不是个坏人。

“嗨嗨嗨，”忍者说，“那很疼的，他尽力了。”

我知道，我知道，你别打岔，什么毛病。

他那还不是朋友的朋友，像刚破壳的雏鸟，从巢里掉了下来摔进了狼窝一样不自然，何况他还摔得粉身碎骨。他就那么夹着拐杖，在白得让人头皮发麻的病房里垂着眼和齐格勒一问一答，尽管博士努力调动她在病人里少有的幽默来试图让气氛不那么僵硬，一切看起来还是那么像对着台电脑一样，输入问题，输出答案，源氏很心平气和地回答着那些医疗报告上的检查项目，间或有几个莫里森意有所指的提问，不过他始终背对着窗户，那些被雨水浸染过的树梢和鸟鸣，柔软的新绿叩开玻璃窗，所有活着应有的气息和色彩，被他用僵硬疼痛的金属背脊拒之门外，齐格勒说疼痛是神经接驳后的正常反应，他点点头，然后莫里森把视线移开了。

麦克雷对他的伤势具体没什么印象，但是回答博士时那些泛着电音的嗓调很特别，大概是刚被奥克斯顿收藏的CD洗了脑，他只记住了这个，几次不咸不淡的打交道后，他就惹麻烦了。

“电音大师，”他总是这么张嘴就来，“你应该出专辑啊，像那个谁谁谁一样。”

奥克斯顿张大了嘴，静默的忍者也转过头看着他，看得他脊椎一阵电流经过般的刺痛和胆战心惊，不过威尔海姆却像他的重锤一样大咧咧地打破了坚冰，“你们这些小年轻……”他哼哼唧唧地鄙夷着在场的所有品味，“一天到晚就知道听那种噪音，我年轻的时候……”

散伙后，威尔海姆一巴掌拍得麦克雷肝胆俱裂，随即又轻轻地放在他肩膀上，“你是个好孩子，”老兵眨了眨眼睛，受伤的面容显得很孩子气，“他也是，我觉得还不错，别气馁。”

麦克雷有些摸不着头脑，后来在电梯里又很尴尬地遇上了半机械人，他把手插在裤兜里，想迈进电梯的脚黏在了地上，按着按钮的忍者沉沉地看着他。

“你在等什么？”出乎意料的，他的声音一如既往地平和而冷淡，并没有麦克雷想象中那些被得罪了的刻薄，“进来吧。”

他们俩站在电梯里一声不吭，麦克雷向来出枪比出声快，能用子弹解决的问题懒得费口舌，但那不是对队友应该做的。

“放屁，”莱耶斯说，“开你的枪，谁他妈关心那些拖后腿的。”

麦克雷当时就翻了个白眼，指挥官眼睛上熟悉的淤青表示肯定还是有人关心的。

他在楼层上升的叮叮响声中胡思乱想，某种冰冷的金属碰到了他卷起袖口露出来的小臂，麦克雷转过头，源氏直直地看着电梯门打开。

半响，“还不错，”他开了口，“那个建议，”机械辅助器所帮助发出的声音低而柔和，像小动物腹部最柔软的羽绒在手心里膨胀的感觉，燥热又羞怯，“还完债务后我会考虑转行。”

麦克雷看着忍者出去后转过弯没了影，很久以前那种在赌场里掷出三个六点的满足感充盈了他，他觉得有些骄傲，为了难得的，撬开了一颗被融化的钢铁所封闭的心，或许缝隙里最先渗透出来还是藏着的血和眼泪，至少现在他肯让别人找块布给他擦擦干净。

牛仔吹着口哨去交了报告，被艾玛莉拧着他的耳朵说源氏的喉咙那叫声带辅助器你这个傻叉。不过后来他们成了搭档，源氏也没有原先想象中那样的拒人千里之外，他还是那样，笑起来会牵动伤疤，不那么自然，好在眉眼很柔软，甚至后来有喜欢赛博风的小姑娘给他写情书。麦克雷现在喝高了会有人夹着他回宿舍，多的检讨会有人帮他写，源氏字很不错，也很善于模仿，不过麦克雷问他机械手能不能写出印刷体的时候，只得到了一句他听不懂的咕哝着的日语。

“我记得那些事，有好几次，”麦克雷撩掉鼻梁上的血痂，钝痛让他的注意力有点涣散，但源氏身体里隐约运转不畅的噪音很及时地驱散着安静所带来的麻痹，“我以为我要死在公路边了，没有，要在沙漠里丢了命，没有，或者下地狱的时候身边只有一个成天用日语骂我的搭档，也没有。”

“你听得懂？”

“我找雅典娜查了查，”他承认，“那些小小软软的音节听起来很可爱，像某种甜蜜的暗示，我还以为你暗恋我，伤脑筋了好几天如何拒绝办公室恋情，我又不是莱耶斯。”

“白痴吗？”

“又来了，不过如果你是指他，我同意。”

忍者破损的面甲下露出一个笑容，他的睫毛上牵连着的血珠和汗水抖落下来，显得很狼狈。

“但是我还是想你可以活着，至少几率很高，”源氏挺直了上半身，尽量让发麻的电路靠得舒服点儿，“我可以……吸引注意力什么，那些失控的AI……让你藏起来，如果就这么结束了……我其实有点不甘心。”

“我都唠唠叨叨说了这么多了，你还像个在想要不要给酒里掺水的招待妞儿一样犹豫不决？”

忍者琥珀一样的眼睛睁大了点，血痂凝固在他受伤的眼皮上，就这么看着他，按以前的时候，他会怂恿奥克斯顿去挠源氏尖锐的机械装饰，看着原本沉浸在自我厌弃里的那小子无可奈何地被姑娘们按在椅子上动手动脚评头论足。

“我给你扎一个蝴蝶结——！”

“别，谢了。”

“不会就这么结束的，不是现在，”他向战友允诺，“我进了死局帮，又被逮到暗影守望，不管是什么，每次刚开始的时候都看起来很糟心。”

后来……他有了一些出生入死的战友……一个好上司，一个不好但其实也不坏的老师……

他还有了一个好朋友。

“但我从来没觉得‘啊，今天可就算这么完蛋了’，你看，我混日子的水平一向很高，再说，你不是已经熬过了更难熬的事儿吗？我一直指望你会乐观点。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的响动传来，忍者摸索着坐到了他身边，散热孔轻柔的热浪触碰过他被灼烧地疼痛的创口，有点痒，有点心猿意马。源氏偏了偏头，“那……你还有多少弹药？”

麦克雷掰开维和者，又摸了摸腰带数了一下，“一，二，五，九，十六颗，两条胳膊，一点五截好腿，不能更多了。”

“嗯……”机械忍者撑着下颌思考了一下，麦克雷看着他关节断开处噼啪闪过的火花，插了句嘴，“你要是想，我还可以分你一半，哥们。”

他摇了摇头，“对我来说没什么用，”他碰了碰腿上搁着的肋差，那把龙击剑不知道先前碎在了哪里，“有时候……你知道我宁愿冲动一点，去放手一搏，十六颗，拴着你的命，我看还是算了吧。”

麦克雷哼哼唧唧地笑了出来，

“结束后去喝一杯？什么都行。”麦克雷想，如果挑剔的少爷肯纡尊降贵，酒精不行，咖啡他也可以勉为其难忍耐一下，呕。

源氏笑了一下，似乎想说什么，不过声音被淹没在了铺天盖地的流弹中，他们一起转过头去，倾泻的轰鸣和爆炸像烟花一样响了起来。


End file.
